


Pretty Little Thing

by tepidJudgement



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Swinlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidJudgement/pseuds/tepidJudgement
Summary: Lockdown and Swindle's relationship has been an interesting one for solar cycles. However even with a relationship as intimate as their's, Lockdown has never seen Swindle in heat.





	Pretty Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is swindle and i forgot how to fucking write  
> this isn't beta'd or anything so forgive me if the writing fufcking SUCKS

There were many ways Lockdown could describe Swindle. He was a sleaze, a cheap bastard, cheeky as hell, a filthy liar. He's known Swindle for as long as he's been in the business. When he first decided to take up bounty hunting, the first mech he called was Swindle, the Decepticon's renowned galactic arms dealer. Couldn't do the job without the right tools and the right guns. Ever since then they've had an... Interesting but mutually beneficial partnership. Swindle would call him an associate, Lockdown would call him a fly that wouldn't leave. But aside from his exterior as a smooth talking cocky little sleazebag of an arms dealer, there was quite more to him that Lockdown knew.

Swindle was something special, with a pretty paint job to the way his pretty half-lidded violet optics would look when he's under Lockdown. He was pompous. If he spent shanix on anything, it was his looks. He was like a show dog. He looked nice and felt even nicer. 

To ask them 'when did this start?' is a difficult question. Ask either of them and even they're not quite sure. Clueless or not, they didn't plan to stop their 'interesting partnership'. As Lockdown can recall, it started with a nice gun, a lack of shanix, and Swindle's cheeky little mouth.

Their relationship was complicated, with both of them traveling extensively for their work, they rarely get to see each other. But it was fine, that never mattered much to them. The only time Swindle or Lockdown would call each other is if they wanted something, a gun, some money, maybe back up every now and then. And on some occasions, maybe an even more intimate call. Whenever they did happen to be in the same sector however, the other would be off and gone before they were awake. It was a mutually beneficial relationship, it helped ease the edge off a little. Of course their personal relationship never interfered with their professional one, even now Swindle drove a hard bargain and tried to milk every shanix he could out of the bounty hunter. Whether Lockdown found this endearing or downright annoying he still wasn't sure.

Swindle had a habit of setting up weapon deals days ahead and always losing track of what day it was. It was something he always had trouble with. Lockdown suggested a calender, Swindle laughed in his face. However when his heat hit, he couldn't think of anything but Lockdown. No weapon deals, no shanix, the only thing on his mind: Lockdown.

Previously whenever he went into heat, he'd cancel all his client dates and lock himself in his personal berth room. Nobody ever saw Swindle in heat, it was bad for his image. He had a reputation to up keep. So whenever the heat struck, so did his unusual silence on the comm air. Whenever his clients ask where he's been, he always lies and says his commlinks were down for the week. However nobody knew the wiser of their pretty little arms dealer.

However this heat was different, while normally he was able to sate his urges with the use of one of his self service toys. This one seemed stronger, more urgent. And this time he had a mech in mind. Lockdown.

They've interfaced many of times, whether it be for pleasure or to gain something. But there was always a barrier between them, a personal barrier that kept them in line. They would never admit that this was any kind of affection, merely stress relief. But no matter how many times Lockdown would look Swindle fondly at his new paint job or how Swindle's spark would skip a beat every time Lockdown would put on that fake sweet tone of his, they would never admit that they liked each other much more than they let on.

He needed to call Lockdown. It was pathetic of him but he needed relief. He needed Lockdown.

Again and again he tried to contact the bounty hunter but to no avail, on the third try he gained no response, a frustrated huff leaving his lips as he stomped back to his berth room. Toys scattered everywhere as he just tried his best to quench the burning urge in his valve.

When Lockdown finally noticed the beeping, he took his sweet time to make it towards the ship's console. Eyes trailed down to a little blinking light. Three missed transmissions calls. Examining the coordinates and transmission number he easily deduced that Swindle was trying to get a hold of him, albeit urgently. Sighing, he tried to contact the arms dealer.

"This better be something important." The taller mech grumbled as he was equally met with no response.

"...Huh." Swindle usually always answers his comms, another try and he was sure Swindle wasn't answering. Examining the coordinate origin of the calls again, Lockdown decided he might as well give Swindle a visit.

* * *

When Lockdown boarded Swindle's ship, it was strangely quiet. The arms dealer wasn't in sight, not at the console, or at his front dash, or even in any of his storage rooms. He could easily jack some weapons and leave but something compelled him to look further. Traveling down the quiet corridor Lockdown paused, listening closely to the door next to him.

"A-Ah... Hah... D-Dammit... F-Frag..."

Lockdown was no stranger to what those sounds meant, but he was compelled to listen closer.

"C-Come on slag it- Nng- ah-ah!"

Combined with the wet noises he was hearing, he can only guess what was happening in Swindle's room. Quietly opening the door, he leaned against the frame as he took in the sight before him.

Swindle covered in lubricant and coolant in a puddle of his own transfluid. His box of personal self service toys turned over and scattered around his berth. He had plugs, fake spikes, and various other toys in him, filling both his holes quite nicely. he bobbed on the particularly large spike he was using with such need, _want_. Drool dripped from the corner of his lips as his tongue lolled, his optics shuddered with every down thrust, earning a delicious and pathetic moan from him. Lockdown could already feel his spike pressurize just at the sight of him, panel already becoming too tight for comfort. And then Swindle said it.

"Mmm- Ah! Ah! L-Lockdown-! more-! Hah..! Lock-! Lockdown! Lockdown!"

The way he moaned, the way he nearly screamed his name- Lockdown immediately realized what was happening. Swindle was in heat. Swindle was in heat and mercilessly craving his spike. The bounty hunter grinned widely was he watched the smaller mech twitch and double over onto his arms, transfluid leaking over his already covered thighs. Heavy panting resonated from him as he pitifully punched his berth.

"I-It's not enough! I-I need more! I-I need-"

"A real spike?" Lockdown's tone was laced with amusement and want, causing Swindle's head to jerk over to the door way, where Lockdown had been standing. "L-Lockdown! How- I- How long have you been standing there." The arms dealer was flustered, pushing himself up despite how badly his servos shook. Lockdown chuckled, one that made shocks go up Swindle's spine. He could already feel the heat returning to his valve as his body twitched and shook with the aftershocks of his previous climax. 

Approaching the needy merchant, Lockdown loomed over him with an air of dominance. Swindle could sense it, a shudder going through his form as he felt Lockdown push his back against the berth. "Now you just sit tight and let me do the work." By now Lockdown knew how Swindle wanted things, he was a pillow princess. He would want Lockdown to do as much as he wanted to him but never gave anything in return. Which was fine, he liked indulging in Swindle's little fantasies anyways.

"Damn Swind, did you shove every toy you had in here or something?" The bounty hunter teased. Swindle huffed harshly, looking away with flushed cheek plates. "I've been stuck like this for two megacycles Lockdown, if you are going to frag me then _hurry. Up!_ " Despite the smaller mech's empty threats Lockdown proceeded to slowly and achingly remove the toys stuffed in Swindle. With each toy came a wet 'pop' sound followed by a whine from the mech. Swindle squirmed, feeling emptier and emptier as Lockdown teasingly removed the toys. By the time the last one was out Swindle was nearly begging Lockdown to fill him up.

"Nmg- L-Lockdown- Please I-I need-" Cut off by the bounty hunter, Lockdown grinned. "I know Swindle, calm down." Plunging two digits into the merchant's valve. Lockdown's grin grew as he curled his fingers inside the smaller mech, causing him to squirm and moan, arching his back against Lockdown's hand. He started pumping his hand, thumb rolling over his anterior node. The merchant writhed under the bounty hunter, tongue lolling out once more and quiet moans filled the room.

"Ah- Lockdown- Ah! Mn~! M-M- More~! More~!" It was delicious, seeing Swindle at his mercy for once. No smart comments, no sarcasm, just pure unadulterated want and need. And Lockdown was happy to oblige.

"You like that?" Lockdown purred as he pushed a third finger inside the mech, causing a delicious moan to slip from Swindle's lips. Curling his fingers just right to hit Swindle's ceiling node, the smaller mech let out a cry. Lockdown could feel Swindle's body twitching and shuddering, his pedes digging into the berth as he relished in the attention given to him. At this point the pressure in Lockdown's spike was enough to make his panel open, causing the thick spike to come out. Pulling his fingers away, Swindle swallowed thickly as he watched the mercenary.

Licking his digits, he grinned as he gripped Swindle's thighs, lining up his spike. "Tell me you want me." Lockdown grinned, prodding Swindle's entrance. The arms dealer shuddered as he looked up to Lockdown with hazy optics. "Say it Swindy" Lockdown purred, grinding the underside of his spike against Swindle's valve. A small cry left the merchant's lips as he looked up to the other with shuddering optics. "I-I- I want you- Lockdown- I-I need-" Another moan erupted from the smaller mech as Lockdown slowly pushed himself in.

He didn't take long to start thrusting into the other, each hard thrust earning a delicious cry from the smaller mech. Lockdown craned over the other, lifting his hips at more of an angle. Swindle moan and cried Lockdown's name, shaky servos raising to hook around his long neck. He nearly curled into the taller mech, melting into his touch. Lockdown hissed as he rammed himself faster, harder into the little mech. Causing cries of pleasure to rack the smaller one's body.

"Lockdown~! L-Lockdown I-!" Before he could even utter the word, Lockdown leaned his head down and captured Swindle's lips. Glossa intertwining with each other as Lockdown's movement became more frantic.

Pulled away briefly, Lockdown onlined his optics to see Swindle. Swindle, without his shit eating grin. Swindle, without his outer motives and sarcastic comments. Swindle, Swindle who just wanted to be close to Lockdown, to feel his spark. The looked Swindle gave him felt so genuine it almost made him stop altogether. But before the two could even comment on the moment, Lockdown buried his head into the crook of the other's neck.

"Swindle I'm--"

Without any warning, the smaller mech cried as he felt hot fluid spill into his valve, enough to make him go over his own edge.

Panting heavily and covered in lubricant, coolant and transfluid, they stayed silent for the longest time. Quietly pulling out and closing their panels, they stared at each other for a moment, eyes locked onto each other. With ever slightly inch they closed the gap in a long kiss, pulling back sheepishly.

Swindle looked away, remaining quiet, they had no words to say. At least his heat was sufficiently sated, for now. Lockdown slowly stood from the berth, wiping off any fluids left on him. However before he could even make one step away, he felt smaller servos grasp his hook. Glancing back, he saw a want in Swindle's optics. Not one of a sexual nature, but just. Pure want. "...Lockdown, I don't normally ask of this with mechs I recharge with, but... Can you stay? Just for this cycle?" His voice was quiet. A sigh left the bounty hunter as he slowly laid back down. Without warning he grasped the merchant, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Swindle's optics widened for a moment before settling, nuzzling closer to the other.

Silence over came them once more as they slowly drifted off to recharge. They wanted to say it, they really did. But with jobs like their's, there's no room for such a close personal relationship. So for now they'd pretend, they'd pretend this was all no strongs attached, they'll continue pretending that they really didn't love each other as much as they do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> also i completely forgot how to write porn so if it's awkward im still sorry i tried my best


End file.
